Virtual Reality
by namine-hikaru
Summary: I'm Roy mustang, I'm 19-years-old and the story of my life was normal, UNTIL i get sucked into my computer and now im in some game where a floating boy named Edward is the strangest thing EVER. and worst of all. i don't know how to get back home!
1. Chapter 1

''Hehe'' A young boy laughed as he was watching a man walking home in the night.

''he is lonely…just like me'' the boy said as he watched the man open the door to his apartment where he said ''I'm home'' to no one in particular.

The boy watching the man said ''I found you'' as he vanished into the thin air.

The man was Roy Mustang, a 19-year-old man who worked in the military where his only friends were his subordinates. He had more enemies than friends, and most of the people in the military didn't like him because he became a colonel at such a young age. He didn't really care much but even though he didn't like work, he would rather work then come home to an empty house every night.

Roy went into his room and noticed his computer was on.

''Now how did you get on?'' Roy asked no one in particular.

When roy went to turn it off he noticed there was a pop up that said 'IMPORTANT IMPORTANT'

''Huh?…'' Roy clicked on the pop up and it instantly went to a message that said ''I FOUND YOU'' and before Roy could say anything else a giant light came from the computer and Roy was sent into the computer screaming and not knowing what the hell is going on. But all he could hear was a voice saying _''Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for a while, Tell me of a story never ever told in the past, Take me back to the land, Where my yearnings were born, The key to open the door is in your hand, Now fly me there…''_

'**What's going on?! Why is this happening to me?!' **Roy thought to himself as he was screaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy groaned as he awoke. ''Where the hell am I?'' Roy looked around and all he saw was mountains, grass, caves, and all kinds of things but no buildings anywhere. No cars or any kind of transportation anywhere.

''This isn't central?! This isn't my house?! WHERE IS THIS''

''Hey YOU THERE'' Yelled a man from behind Roy.

''Huh? Um yes?'' Roy asked a little nervous because that man looked like he wanted to kill him for no apparent reason.

''What do you think your doing here, this place is off limits for people like you unless you have a pass. Or are you here to start trouble!'' Yelled the man at Roy.

''WHAT?! I'm not here to start trouble, I was at my house and I went to turn my computer off and instead I got sucked into it. I don't even know where I am!'' Roy said to the man hoping he can help him.

''Nice story but that can't happen, getting sucked into a computer.'' The man said getting tired of Roy.

'**But it happen to ME dumb ass…' **Roy thought to himself

The man picked up his sword and charged at Roy. ''Im tired of you, now im gonna stop you before you DO start trouble!''

''AHHH'' Roy screamed. He didn't have his gloves at all.

All of a sudden a light appeared in front of Roy and a boy was floating in front of him with his arm outstretched to the man.

The man instantly stopped. ''You….''

The boy looked at the man and calm eyes turned into a deadly glare, ''I won't let you bother him. He's mine and you won't intrude anymore'' the boy said.

''If he's with YOU then he is a problem'' The man hollered as he ran towards them''

The boy snapped his fingers and a little beam came out and stabbed right into the man, the man screamed and vanished in a matter of seconds.

''Sorry about that Roy Mustang'' The boy turned to the man, still floating, and smiled. ''Nice to meet you hehe''

Roy could only look at the boy shocked. **'Who Is he? How did he do that? How does he know who I Am?! And where the hell am I?!' **was all Roy could think as he stared at this floating boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope your enjoying this story


	2. Chapter 2

''Umm…''Roy said as he tried to think of something to say.

''Oro? Oh im sorry my name is Edward, but you can call me Ed.''

''Oh, ok Ed…do you know where I am? And what are you?'' Roy asked.

''Hehe well people call me a 'virus' mostly because I can drain people of their power or well 'delete' them. Your in what people call a virtual game. People send there minds into this game and they become the player. you can't feel pain, but I can…you train, fight, or just go around and hang out with friends, you can also go exploring, it's a way to get away from the real world and to get rid of your headaches, and kiss your love ache away. A way to be free. Hehe'' as the boy said the last words he did a back flip in the air and turn to smile at Roy ''welcome to TWILIGHT''

''Im…in…a…GAME'' Roy asked shocked.

''Yup, but you can just log out. Like everyone else can'' Ed said

''log out? I don't even have a character what about you? If everyone calls you a 'virus' why don't you log-out and make a new character or something?'' Roy asked.

''well I doubt you need a character….and for me…I can't log-out…I've been trapped in this game for….3 years….I just turned 15 this year.'' Ed said looking down. ''that's why people think im a 'virus' too''

Roy could only stare…not knowing what to say…**'This kid….is TRAPPED?! Wait a minute….I remember Hughes saying something about a child he heard about who's been in the hospital for years in a coma…could it…be him?…'**

''Hey Ed…do you know anything about your body on the outside world?'' Roy asked.

''Huh? Oro? My body?'' Ed asked turning around and crossing his legs in the air, like the air was the ground itself.

''hmm yeah, I think it's in coma, it was the last time I checked. And of course I can find out, if I wanted too. But who would when it's only gonna cause pain when reality hits you and you remember that you can never go back.''

''I guess I kinda am a virus in way since I can send my mind into any computer, I can even be like a ghost and go into the real world for awhile and watch anybody I want to. But I get really lonely.

Everybody thinks I'm a virus and new players who don't know yet can't hang out with me because there's players on here that are like 'cops' and if they see me it will cause a ruckus. So I'm on my own.'' Ed said the last sentence with a sad voice.

'**So it was this kid Hughes was talking about….and he's been alone for so long. Kinda sad, He's like me except when I go to work, I have friends. This kid can't even make a friend…' Roy thought as he watched Ed floating in this air.**

''So is that how you know my name?'' Roy asked with a smile.

''Huh? Oh yup! I've been watching you for some time now! Hehe. I've been wanting to meet you! Your a lot like me.'' Ed said with a smile.

''Huh? You have?…'' Roy asked a little freaked out.

''Don't get scared, I'm not a stalker! I've just been watching and seeing how much were alike. I was an alchemist too. Well before 'this' happened.'' Ed said, still not liking bringing up the accident.

''You were? Wow that's neat. But I don't have my gloves and well…I can't fight here without them, I don't even have a weapon so hopefully no one tries to fight me again.'' Roy said a little hopeful

''Oh no there's monsters here and bad players so you will have to fight. But hey your perfectly fine. You have….ME'' Ed said with an evil smile.

''I'll be you weapon'' And after saying that a light engulfed Ed and a gold bracelet with weird writing all over it appeared on Roy.

''What the hell?!'' Roy yelled freaked out.

''With this if im gone you can call me, or if you go into a city or around people I can hind in this or be only visible to you. If your in danger I can be your flame. Or you can point it at some one and yell 'DELETE' and I will handle the rest. Or if you ever need me for something else just call my name and I will be there. While I was talking to you I was analyzing you. You can also feel pain. Right now your human in this game just like me so don't take any chances. I will be your shield.'' Ed said as he appeared out of the bracelet and next to Roy. ''The bracelet will never come off, so you can't lose it ok?'' Ed said to Roy as he smiled.

''Yeah…thank you Ed.'' Roy smiled at the young boy, happy that the boy cares so much for his safety.

''I have another question Ed…'' Roy said, not sure how the boy will react.

''Yeah? Go ahead'' Ed said smiling.

''Well… a friend of mine at work told me about a boy who was found in his room with a device on his head. He's been in a coma for three years now, and he's still at the hospital. People are still trying to figure out what exactly happen to him. But no one has any idea and they can't find the kids family to ask about his identity. Is this kid….YOU? And if so….where is your family?'' Roy asked. Hoping to get some answers.

As Roy was saying this, Ed eyes grew with shock….and sorrow…

''Yes….that kid is ME…and…my father left us when I was five…I grew up with my mother, but when I was eight my mother died…instead I went and trained to learn better alchemy with my brother for a year…when we returned we stayed with a women named 'Pinako Rockbell' but when I turned ten she moved, my brother went with her and well…I didn't want to leave so I stayed behind. We lived in Rush valley, South of Resembool. I loved this place and it's where all my memories are left. I lived alone since then. But one day I was practicing alchemy and it went bad and I lost my right arm and left leg.''

To show Roy ed lifted up his sleeve and pants leg to show the automail. Roy didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet for Ed to continue.

''I asked for automail from Pinako and was unconscious for two years. When I awoke, I was twelve and went back. that's when I learned about that game, I got one to try it out, you know to get away from the horrible reality I live in. but…when I turned the game on something happen. I remember screaming from the pain and when I awoke…I was in the game, but I couldn't get out. And that's where all the stuff started happening. The 'virus' calling, my abilities. And all that. So I have no family and the only that I do have, doesn't know what's going and lives in Lior with the other only people who know me. And there's my life story'' Ed said looking at Roy with a painful face.

Roy didn't know what to say, so instead he wrapped the young boy in a soft hug. At first Ed was shocked but soon he slowly landed his body on the ground and hugged Roy back allowing small tears to fall from his eyes, tears that he held onto for three years, are now coming out.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward never knew that he could cry so much…he also never knew that he would actually ever CRY, and yet here he is crying all over Roy's shirt. That now has a giant wet spot thanks to him.

When he finally stopped crying he looked up at Roy with an embarrassed face and softly said ''I'm sorry about that…I didn't mean to cry on you…''

Roy smiled and said ''It's ok, don't worry about it, are you feeling better?''

''Yeah, thanks to you…'' Roy could tell that there was something else in the story that he wasn't told but…he didn't dare say anything.

''There's also something else I should apologize for…'' Ed said looking down.

''What is it?'' Roy asked, not knowing what else the kid did wrong.

''Uh…I…uh…Never mind, it's nothing'' Ed said hesitantly.

''Huh? Uh ok then…'' Roy said confused.

''It's cold we should start a fire.'' Ed said a-matter-of-factly.

''Yeah good idea'' Roy said, as he just realized he was shivering.

Once the fire was made they sat down next to each other and started talking about things they have in common. Roy never knew that Ed could be so much like him, but here he is listening to Ed speak about things he's done, that Roy did as a child. To Roy it's like looking at a younger him. He smiled at the thought of it, but Ed got confused when Roy smiled.

''Uh…you ok?'' Ed asked

''Huh? Oh nothing it's just that…it's like you're a younger me haha'' Roy said laughing at Ed's priceless face.

''HEY! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!'' Ed yelled embarrassed again.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry Hahahaha but your face was priceless Hahaha.'' Roy said through laughs.

''Grrr…huh? Oro? '' Ed said as he looked far out into the land.

''Huh? What is it Ed?'' Roy asked staring at where Ed was staring.

''It's music, and I see city lights, You can go look for a hotel instead of staying out in the cold.'' Ed looked at Roy when he was speaking but Roy had a sad face which confused Ed.

''And you Edward?'' Roy said with a face that said 'Nice-try-if-you-don't-go-I-don't-go

''Oh come on! I'm used to this weather, I've been in worse, you just got here. You'll freeze!'' Ed said seriously.

''Then I guess I'm screwed.'' Roy said as he sat down.

''GAHHH'' Ed yelled in irritation. But he gave up anyway.

Ed and Roy sat in silence for awhile until Ed couldn't take it anymore, he stood up. Knowing the song that was playing, grabbed Roy's hand and started dancing as he began singing to words he made for this music.

''_Deep in the night, Far off the light, Missing my headache, Visions of light, Sweeter delight, Kissin' my love ache…'' _Roy just smiled as he began dancing with Ed, he never heard this song or this music before but he liked it. He was starting to enjoy this place a whole lot more than he did before, and it was thanks to meeting Ed. **'This kid sure is different from anybody I ever met.'** And he's never seen anybody that has ever had gold hair and gold eyes. They remind him of the sun. Just like he has black hair and black eyes, he's like the night or a 'black abyss' some people say he reminds them of a black hole. Which Roy thinks is funny. Their both unique. And yet their like yin and yang. Ed's light as Roy's dark. What's the odds of that?

Slowly Roy started realizing something…Ed's voice…

'**That's the same voice as…**_**''Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for a while, Tell me of a story never ever told in the past, Take me back to the land, Where my yearnings were born, The key to open the door is in your hand, Now fly me there…'' **_**It's HIS voice…'**

Roy thought as he watched Ed dance and sing. **'He looks happy when he sings and dance…He looks like a child…' **Roy smiled at the thought and began to remember the words and started to sing along with Ed.

Finally realizing why Ed is happy when he sings and dance….You forget everything else…

''_How__come I must know, Where obsession needs to go? How come i must know, The direction of relieving?_

_How come I must know, Where obsession needs to go? How come I must know The direction of relieving?''_

Ed saw that Roy was singing along and felt happy, it's nice to be singing along with someone. He doesn't feel alone anymore…and Roy looked like he was having fun too. But…when Roy finds out…it will all be over, he should tell Roy before he gets too close. But for now…he'll make a memory before it's time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ed and Roy finished singing they lied down, exhausted. But Roy was still freezing and the ground was NOT helping.

''I TOLD you'' Ed said a-matter-of-factly.

''You know that tone annoys me…''Roy said glaring at Ed. But Ed only laughed at him.

''man I'm FREEZING'' Roy said as he shivered from the cold, ''and NO im not going to a hotel.'' Roy included as he glared knowing Ed was gonna say something about that. And Roy was right because Ed just ''Hmphed '' when

Roy said that.

''So your gonna freeze instead? All because you don't want me to be alone?'' Ed said frowning

''Yes, and I won't freeze. I'll do this instead'' And right when Roy said that, he walked over to Ed and hugged him.

''I'm warm now'' Roy said happy.

''HEY im not a teddy bear!'' Ed yelled annoyed that Roy was using him as a teddy bear like heater.

''Tonight you are haha'' Roy said laughing. But in his head was different. **'He's been alone for FAR to long….'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ed and Roy walked around, And Ed explained all the places in the game. And when Roy asked how Ed knew ALL the places. He got a sad reply of ''You gotta do something when your trapped in a game and can't speak to anybody…'' So after that Roy tried to AVOID questions that made the kid sad…but that was HARD.

Especially when Roy asked a question that brought A LOT of pain…

''Say Ed…you said you had a brother…what's his name?'' Roy asked curious.

Ed stopped in his tracks and sighed. Then he began…''I did have a brother I loved A LOT. I always thought of him before anybody. He was my world and I did everything that I could for him. Even giving up my own happiness.

But one day He just got tired of me, said he was tired of my 'problems' and just got up and left. He hated me and I didn't even know what I did. After awhile I met a boy named Sora and we became friends. We started thinking of each other as brothers, then the whole moving thing happen and he moved.

So my blood brother is Alphonse Elric, and the boy I think of as a brother is Sora. I never heard from my blood brother until that night of the accident. I remember when the game was loading I heard him say ''Bye bye Brother'' and everything else was well screaming and 'Blank' I guess that's why I'm myself and not a character. I knew you were gonna ask if I ever heard from my brother so that's why I answered it early.'' Ed said turning around and smiling at Roy. **'His own brother that he loved so much…trapped him in this GAME?! Why would he do that?…what other hells has happen to this kid?' **Roy thought as he watched this kid smile through his pain. but…the kid was right, he WAS gonna ask that.

''Thanks for telling me.'' Roy said. Not knowing what else to say

''No problem, now lets get going'' Ed said, as he continued to walk and Roy followed suit.

So they finally settled down in a cave when it got dark and started a fire, Ed told Roy to stay at the cave while he got food. Roy said he would do it but Ed said ''You don' know this place, you'll probably get lost.'' so here's Roy, sitting in a cave, waiting for Ed to get back. ''Looks like im not just useless in the rain…I'm useless in a GAME too'' Roy muttered.

Just then Roy heard a growl like noise from behind him and when he turned around, he was face to face with a giant monster, with fangs twice his size and sharp claws that are like blades. 'This must be the monsters HOME.' Roy thought as he tried to back away. The monster only got more angry because his dinner is trying to run away and dashed toward Roy.

Roy ran but tripped over a rock right when the monster swung his claws out at Roy but Roy didn't feel a thing, instead he heard a death-crying scream from someone else…someone familiar…when Roy looked up he was face to face with Ed who just plummeted to the ground in pain.

''ED!'' Roy yelled as he went over to the boy.

''told you…I was…your shield'' was all Ed could say.

Roy was angry now. Not at Ed but at the one who HURT Ed.

Roy growled and the bracelet Ed given Roy began to glow and the words and symbols on the bracelet glowed brightly and surrounded Roy's hand.

Not even paying attention to what was happening to him.

Roy glared at the monster and said menacingly ''If I had my gloves I would of SNAPPED!'' And to show the monster Roy snapped. But the 'snap' made the bracelet shoot out a giant flame which engulfed the monster and burned it to nothingness. Which shocked Roy greatly.

''it…I just…'' Was all Roy could say in his shocked state.

''wow…I didn't know you were THAT strong in alchemy.'' Ed said bewildered by Roy's strength.

''I didn't know that I activated the bracelet…''Roy said.

''You activated it with anger, but be careful to not use to much fire.'' Ed said as he stared at Roy while sitting up.

''Anger…I'll remember that. But why be careful not to use to much fi-'' Just then Roy remembered what Ed said_. ''With this if im gone you can call me, or if you go into a city or around people I can hide in this or be only visible to you. If your in danger I can be your flame. Or you can point it at some one and yell 'DELETE' and I will handle the rest. Or if you ever need me for something else just call my name and I will be there.''_

''that's right…I'm using you…'' Roy said finally realizing his mistake.

''It's fine I just want you to be careful.'' Ed said knowing Roy has no idea what this game holds.

''oh and thank you'' Roy said smiling at Ed.

''Oro? For what?'' Ed asked confused.

''For jumping in front of me when you did…by the way are you ok?'' Roy asked remembering where Ed got hurt.

''huh? Oh…your welcome and yeah…it'll heal.'' Ed said smiling a reassuring smile.

After that terrible incident with the monster. Ed and Roy sat down and rested to recover from shock and pain…in Ed's case…

''Say Ed…'' Roy asked, grabbing Ed's attention.

''Yeah'' Ed said.

''You said you can go into the real world as a ghost…you think we might be able to go see what's happening, you know…to me?'' Roy asked wondering If his body is still at his house.

''Huh? Oh sure'' Ed said as he stood up and grabbed Roy's hand. Just then a gold light and symbols appeared all over and just then they were transported into the air of the real world.

''Whoa…'' was all Roy could get out.

''hmm…ok found you! Your body is in the hospital.'' Ed said

''what?! How do you know?'' Roy asked shocked.

''I came here with my mind set on looking for you. That instantly gives my spirit a 'tug' when it finds you'' Ed said informing Roy of his 'trick'

Ed started pulling Roy towards the hospital and floated near the windows until he finally found Roy's room and pulled Roy in.

It was just in time to see the doctor walk in…but for Ed…he began to back up…

''Ed? You ok?'' Roy asked concerned.

''th-th-this is….'' Ed began to stutter.

Ed floated out and went to the window next to roy's and saw…what he didn't WANT to see…

''Ed!'' Roy called and Ed flew back to Roy.

''this is…the hospital…I'M in…'' Ed said scared.

''What?! Roy asked shocked.

Ed looked down not liking this place.

''that's my doctor too. I remember him.'' Ed said looking at the man checking Roy.

Just then six people ran in the room.

They were all freaking out and asking about Roy's condition.

''Calm down, calm down, now are all of you Roy Mustangs family?'' The doctor asked.

''No were not related but were all like a family. An unrelated family!'' A blonde women said as she ran over to Roy.

''Riza…'' Roy said as he smiled at her words.

''Do you know these people?'' Ed asked.

''Yes their my subordinates, that's Riza, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Falmon, and Fuery…'' Roy said pointing them all out. ''their also my only friends…'' Roy included.

''So is he gonna be alright? Is he gonna wake up?!.'' Hughes asked terrified.

''Yes he might, his condition is similar to the child's state. But He was found unconscious next to his computer, but if you visit him and speak to him he might wake up sooner. I had other patients who were in a coma but their family came every day they could and spoke to the patient and after awhile…the patient woke up.'' The doctor said.

''woo that's a relief…wait you mean the story of that child is REAL? And he's here?! I thought he would be in an advance hospital getting serious help…'' Hughes spoke wanting to learn the case.

''Well were the only hospital that holds people who are in a coma forever, other hospitals only hold them for a certain amount of time then their pronounced dead and kill them. This hospital waits forever.'' The doctor informed Hughes.

''So you won't kill Roy right? You know if he doesn't wake up soon?'' Hughes asked to make sure.

''Yes we'll wait for him to wake up'' The doctor smiled.

''Ok thank goodness.'' Hughes sighed in relief.

Roy smiled at his friends actions.

''Looks like your not alone as much as you thought.'' Ed said as he floated away.

''Hey wait!'' Roy said as he rushed off after Ed.

As Roy followed Ed he stopped a certain window and saw a young boy lying on a bed with a low heartbeat. Gold hair, and a pale face.

It was Ed…Roy floated over to his window and saw that he also looked just like Ed in the bed. The doctor was right…''same state''

Roy left the window and followed Ed until Ed finally stopped by a river.

''Hey, why did you leave?''

''I always hated hospitals…'' Ed said looking at the water.

''so do I,…I never liked them and never will…'' Roy said smiling, but Ed was frowning.

''You weren't really that alone huh?''

''huh? Well I guess I wasn't…I never knew they cared so much…'' Roy said smiling sadly.

''I guess I should of paid more attention to them…'' Ed said looking down.

''What do you mean Ed?'' Roy asked

Ed looked up angry and sad, ''DON'T YOU GET IT! I'M THE ONE THAT SENT YOU INTO THE GAME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALONE JUST LIKE ME SO I THOUGHT IF I SENT YOU INTO THE GAME AND I MET YOU WE COULD BE FRIENDS OR SOMETHING! BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG….YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSE TO BE IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! I DIDN'T WAN TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD BE ANGRY! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! IT LOOKS LIKE I MADE A MISTAKE!'' Ed yelled, then flew off without even looking at Roy's shocked face.

Roy flew off back to the hospital to see everyone telling his body they will come back soon. He was so deep in thought about what Ed said. He was indeed angry, but if he thought of it differently…in Ed's point of view, where he was Ed…he couldn't be angry…**'three years…'**

Ed was behind the door of his hospital room listening to the doctor speak.

''Come on Kid…Don't you have something in this world you want to go back to…isn't there SOMEONE you want to see?…come on kid…you can't give up''

Ed only looked down, the doctor does this every month, one day a month trying to get a response out of him…nothing works. ''Someone….I want to see…sorry doctor, I gave up on the first year trying to get out of this hell…''

Was all Ed said as he floated out of the hospital and was face to face with Roy.

'' looks like I found YOU…'' Roy said as he looked at Ed in the face.

Then Roy noticed Ed's bangs were moving, and in the hospital The doctor was moving Ed's bangs out of his bodies face.

''Whenever someone messes with you in the real world…your spirit has it happen to it too?'' Roy asked confused.

''Yes…it's a strange connection I have. If you don't get out of the game soon, you too will have that connection.'' Ed informed him.

''Oh…'' was all Roy could say. Remembering it's Ed's fault he's trapped in the game in the first place.

''…Don't worry…the doctor was right. Just wait a little longer then I will have enough energy to send you back home…'' Ed said as he looked at the sky.

Roy looked at Ed, a little torn between going back home…and staying with Ed…He enjoyed Ed's company and if he leaves Ed will be all alone again…but if he goes home he will be back in his body, in reality, with all of his friends from work who are worried sick about him.

''I don't have to go back….'' Roy said softly watching Ed's eyes grow with shock.

''What are you saying?!'' Ed said confused, that Roy would want to stay in a GAME.

''If I leave…you will be all alone again…I don't want to leave you like that…'' Roy said saddened at the fact that Ed will be alone.

But Ed didn't take that nicely.

''SO WHAT ROY?! YOUR GONNA ABANDON(no idea if I spelled that right sorry) EVERYBODY ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE ALONE?! I'VE BEEN ALONE FOR YEARS! AND FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS I WAS TRAPPED IN A GAME ALL BY MYSELF! I THINK I HANDLE BEING ALONE **AGAIN!''** Ed said angrily.

''Your going back where you belong…and that's final.'' was all Ed said and he transported them back to the game.

Ed walked over to a corner in the cave and lied down to go to sleep, while Roy sat next to the fire thinking about what's happening. He will be going back soon…but part of him wants to stay…he looked at Ed and back at the fire.

''I don't know what to do…'' was the last thing he said before he went to sleep.

Ed who was not asleep was listening to Roy when he said that, a silent tear fell from his face.

''what have I done?…'' Ed asked himself.

As he thought of his mistake of bringing Roy here.

'**Was wanting a friend that bad?! I guess for me…It is…'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope this chapter was good.

Tell me what you think

thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were hard for Ed and Roy the next few days.

Neither of them spoke at all. And every night Ed seemed to vanish…

One night though when Ed vanished, Roy left to go see if he can find him…

''Where would he go…'' Roy asked no one in particular.

All of a sudden Roy heard a growl and turned to see a lion like monster.

Roy watched it's every move trying to make sure he can fight without wasting a lot of power, but instead a figure jumped from a cliff and sliced the monster in half. Roy just watched astonished how he did it in one blow.

''Hiya, I'm James'' The man said.

''I'm Roy, thanks.'' Roy said smiling

''No problem, so are you here alone?'' James asked as he looked behind a rock at a young boy, but the boy was glaring at him. James just smiled knowingly.

Roy turned to see Ed behind the rock and waved his arm to Call him over but Ed did a hissing thing and backed up into the dark.

Roy looked confused but turned to James.

''Sorry I gotta go, see-ya later'' Roy said as he ran waving back to James.

''Ok see ya later Roy'' James said and his smile turned into an evil grin.

''Hey Ed, why did you leave?'' Roy asked as he followed Ed.

''I don't trust that man'' Ed said as he was walking.

''He saved me'' Roy said as he grabbed Ed's arm to stop him.

''You would have been fine without his help, The bracelet let me know what was going on and I was behind the rock waiting for the monster to strike so I can kill it, you didn't need his help, besides you could of snapped!'' Ed said informing Roy.

''Why can't you trust him Ed?'' Roy asked irritated.

''His aura'' Was all Ed said as he stormed off, but Roy noticed something…Ed was limping.

'**What happen to him?…' **Roy wondered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

James took out a red-like stone out of his pocket and grinned.

''So that man is friends with the virus, hehehe and that virus is very protective of him, well now that I know how to find him…getting him will be easy with his weakness. Even behind that rock…you were weakened weren't you little virus?''

-----------------------------------------

Ed was sitting down deep in thought when Roy walked up and sat next to him.

''I'm sorry….you've been in this game longer than I have so I guess you know who to trust and not to trust huh?'' Roy said/asked while looking at the ground.

''…it's fine, I'm sorry I yelled at you a lot…and for bringing you here…'' Ed said also looking at the ground.

''You were lonely right?'' Roy asked

''…Yes…'' Ed answered

''And you thought I was lonely too…so it's ok, I was lonely and I'm happy to of met you, were friends right?'' Roy asked while smiling at Ed.

''Huh? Aha YEAH!'' Ed said happily, smiling. After everything he's done Roy still wants to be his friend, Ed was happy about that and happy that their talking again.

The next day Ed awoke to see that Roy was gone.

He got up confused but went to go look for him.

He didn't have to go far until he started feeling uneasy, he ran over and saw Roy was talking to James again…Ed only glared and backed up. But he made to keep an eye on Roy.

''He knows…I know he does…he has IT…'' Ed thought as he growled at James's figure.

Ed was watching Roy and James laughing at something and just walked away, he went to go sit in a tree and think about things…something he does a lot in this world. He looked up at the sky and couldn't turn away from it.

''…the sky in the real world is more amazing than the one in this game'' Roy heard Ed say as he was walking back. He frowned a little but he had to agree that Ed was right. The sky here is amazing but in the real world…deep in the night…away from all the lights…the sky is outstanding.

''Your right'' Roy said as he walked under the tree branch Ed was sitting on.

Ed didn't look up at him. ''Did you have fun?'' Ed asked him

''Huh? With James? He was just passing by and asked me if I would like to know more about the game, and he was telling me about some stuff.'' Roy told Ed. But Ed still didn't look at him…Roy noticed it.

''I know you said you don't trust him…but he's really nice.'' Roy said trying to convince him.

''I know…'' Ed said looking down but not at Roy.

Roy smiled at Ed for realizing James is nice.

But he was wrong, because Ed finally looked at Roy but with a glare that sent ice down his spine.

''To YOU. You can talk to him all you want'' Ed said jumping off the tree branch and walking up to Roy's face. ''But keep him FAR away….FROM ME'' and with that Ed stormed off.

Roy was actually…scared…of the kid when he's like THAT. Or maybe it's just that look that paralyzed him. Those eyes looked like they wanted to kill him. Ed's eyes can make you feel happy, feel sad, or just scare the hell out of you. And their all controlled by his emotions…''and when I first met him I thought he was an innocent kid who got trapped in a game…the only thing I guessed wrong about was him being innocent…when mad…he can make a lion run away whimpering like a small puppy. Or in my case Black Hayate who got shot at by Riza for peeing on a wall.'' Roy mumbled when he finally got his composure.

''Even if I have to force him, I'm gonna know the real reason why he hates James…did something happen between them before?…hopefully Ed won't murder me while I'm trying to get it out of him.'' Roy said as he went the same way Ed did trying to find him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was walking in the woods looking down, he didn't to get angry with Roy but…he just didn't like James.

Ed looked up and turned around. ''maybe I should go apologize'' Ed said but suddenly his body froze, and he breathing got low. **'NO!' **Ed thought as he knew what was happening. It was the stone.

''Wow, this things affect on you is fast.'' James said while walking in front of Ed.

''I knew it…once I felt the stone the first time I saw you!'' Ed glared at James.

''Hahaha smart kid. But of course YOU would be smart with all that knowledge you have. But now your in MY control and all I had to do was get close to your friend and wait for you to get angry and yell at him. Then you would be all alone…it didn't take long…'' James said grinning.

Ed just glared, he should of known better. ''I guess I'm not that smart if I fell for your stupid trick. After all it's four year old work.'' The man glared at Ed.

''I don't think it's your place to talk, now I want you to be a good a good boy'' The man said as he held up the stone, which made Ed grit his teeth trying to hide his pain. ''and…_transfer_'' the man said.

And right then Ed's eyes grew wide…and he screamed.

James's grin grew as he watched the light surround Ed and ancient words and symbols went all around the light. It was like Ed himself was getting data drained.

And right then Roy came up and saw what was happening and he froze.

Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing. **'that's why…' **Roy thought as he realized what Ed meant by he didn't like James's 'aura'.

''JAMES'' Roy yelled as he charged and tackled James to the ground.

''LET HIM GO'' Roy yelled when he punched James in the face.

''Why, don't you see? This kid that's your friend has the ability to control anything in the real world. He can look to any kind of data and he can never DIE he can do ANYTHING with his mind and never get caught. Do you see how valuable that ability is?'' James said to Roy as he kicked Roy in the stomach.

''I ALREADY KNEW THAT AND I DON'T CARE! HE'S A HUMAN BEING NOT A TOY! YOUR KILLING HIM!'' Roy yelled as he can hear the pain in Ed's voice as he screamed. **'it's not an ability…it's a curse'** Roy thought.

''I'm doing the kid a favor, I'm pretty sure he thought of wanting to die while being trapped here. Don't you think…Mustang. And how is he human? He's a virus.'' James said, and with those words Roy was pissed.

''I guess your right…I WOULD WANT TO DIE TOO IF I HAD TO DEAL WITH SCUM LIKE YOU'' Roy screamed as he punched James in the face, and with his rage the bracelet glowed and a flame shot out of his fist right when it connected to James's face.

James fell to the ground, clutching his face. He didn't know Roy could do THAT. And flames were wrapping themselves around Roy, the angrier he gets the more powerful those flames become. He then remembered something. He turned to Ed and outstretched his arm with the bracelet on it. And said ''Ed…come back'' Right then, the light shot out and vanished and Ed disappeared and Roy could hear Ed's voice from the bracelet saying. ''Thank…you….'' Roy smiled knowing Ed was with him now. And he wasn't gonna let anything harm Ed.

Then Roy turned to James with a dead looking face and said ''I have someone to protect'' and that's when James could see the ghost-like spirit of Ed with his arms around Roy's neck from behind floating. ''Your…'' James said as he started figuring things out. Right then Ed's spirit looked up and his eyes were red and glowed and that's when Roy snapped with all his strength and the fire looked like a demon when it charged at James.

James screamed and his character vanished.

Roy walked back to his and Ed's camp and sat down. ''Your safe now Ed…'' Just then Ed appeared in front of Roy and fell to the ground. He looked up at Roy with a look that Roy couldn't figure out and Ed's body had a light glow because it was retrieving everything it lost.

finally Ed spoke and he said ''someone…to protect?''

Roy was confused for awhile until he remembered he said that to James and smiled. ''Yes'' Roy put his hand on Ed's cheek and said ''I have someone I want to protect…I want to protect YOU'' Ed was shocked but then slowly smiled.

''Thank you….'' Ed said as he looked at Roy.

The glow finally faded and Ed was back to normal.

''Thank YOU Ed…'' Roy said smiling down at Ed.

''Oro?'' Ed said confused.

''Thank you …for lighting up the darkness'' Ed understood what Roy meant and smiled happily at him.

It looks like they saved each other. Now Roy REALLY doesn't know what to do…when it comes to that day…


	5. Chapter 5

Today Ed and Roy decided that they will take it easy and just walk around.

But All today Roy has been having a strange feeling…probably from the question he's been wanting to ask, but afraid to.

But gold eyes have been noticing his distant look.

Ed was walking next to Roy watching him from the corner of his eyes the whole time, he's been wondering what was up with him today.

''Hey Roy something bothering you?'' Ed finally asked, the silence was killing him.

''Huh? Oh sorry Ed…but I was wondering…don't you ever want to get revenge on your brother…uh oh Alphonse'' He almost couldn't remember the name.

Ed just stared at him for awhile, then looked down.

''Revenge isn't the right thing to do…sure it will make the person feel better but…what will you get out of it? No matter how much I want to GET revenge I know nothing will ever come out of it…so instead I would rather want him to feel GUILT the rest of his life…but I know for a fact that…anger is a very powerful thing and is very HARD to control''

Roy understood some of it but not the whole thing, but he actually feels better knowing Ed doesn't want to seek revenge, but part of him wanted Ed to. But maybe that's his anger talking…maybe that's what Ed meant that anger was hard to control.

''so your okay with your brother getting away with what he's done?'' Roy didn't know what made him say it, he knows this is a hard subject for Ed to speak about but he's gotta know.

''Partially…I got to meet you, even though it took 3 years. But I have to live with it, there's no proof, no evidence to help, it's just how life turned out…I have to be calm about it and deal with it.'' Ed said looking at the sky, even when he spoke he was calm.

''Why do you HAVE to be calm with it?'' Roy asked not understanding it.

Ed didn't speak for awhile but when he did it was a depressed voice.

''My emotions control my actions'' Was all he said.

Roy was upset but he didn't speak about it anymore, he got enough answers for today.

''Hey Roy…lets go see how your doing in the real world'' Ed said trying to be cheerful.

''Ok, if you want'' Roy said trying to keep the kid happy, besides he does kinda want to know if he's still doing alright.

And with that Ed started the transportation 'trick' is what Roy calls it now, and they left the game and appeared into reality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Roy were floating across the city, Ed appeared to be smiling a lot.

'**He must really like flying' **Roy thought

When they got to the hospital Ed flew over to the charts and read them.

''Your doing fine, the same as the last time'' He said smiling

''Well that's good'' Roy said relieved.

''What do you wanna do now? Keep floating around to see if anything knew appeared?'' Ed asked not wanting to go back into the game yet.

Roy noticed what Ed was trying to do and followed along.

''Sure, lets do that''

Ed smiled and started dragging Roy onto the streets of central.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was happy to be walking the streets of central with Ed, if only they both weren't a soul then it would be perfect.

Roy smiled happily though, at the thought

''It's like time stopped for you…nothings changed'' Ed said to Roy as they were walking.

''Huh? Oh yeah…your right'' Roy said snapping back to reality.

''Hahahaha you sure are spacing out a lot today'' Ed said happily.

But then…

it just happen so FAST but to Roy it was so SLOW. Ed walking…one slight turn of the head…gold peaceful eyes met brown happy eyes…all of a sudden…Ed ran into the boys house…at that moment…Roy knew…everything's gone wrong.

Roy ran after Ed into the house and saw a boy, probably a year or two younger than Ed, light brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be laughing on the phone, probably to a friend.

''I don't know why they keep trying'' Roy heard the kid saying.

Roy saw Ed staring intently at the kid. **'He probably knows what he's talking about' **Roy thought. Then Ed answered Roy's thoughts.

''He's talking about ME…that's…**Alphonse**'' Ed spoke. Roy was shocked and shivered when Ed said 'Alphonse' that way.

Then…Roy saw how Ed's hands turned into fists…then blood dripped and when Ed opened his fists, his nails were like claws. Ed's hair began to darkened, Roy felt a powerful aura around Ed that was actually preventing him from MOVING. The energy was that powerful. Ed eyes darkened and Ed growled, when he did his teeth grew sharp like fangs. Roy wasn't liking this. ''Ed…'' Roy said a little nervous. Then roy remembered what Ed said before. **'anger is a very powerful thing and is very HARD to control' 'My emotions control my actions'** ''Oh no…'' Roy was beginning to understand…''So THIS is what happens when Ed is angry…no wonder he locks up his anger…this is bad'' Roy was now trying to move and when he did he ran over to Ed and grabbed him. ''Ed calm down, come on now lets GO.'' Roy said trying to push him out the door. But Ed wasn't very happy with that, instead he turned to Roy and when he opened his eyes gold eyes were enraged blood red eyes. Ed rammed his elbow into Roy's stomach and sliced his claws into Roy's right arm…deeply…Roy screamed able to feel the pain and fell to the floor clutching his arm. He looked up to Ed and saw how deadly energy was around him and by lifting up his arm made wires from Al's computer shoot out and tie around Al's arms and legs. Al screamed from shock and began to look around trying to see who did it…but Ed was a spirit…there was no way in the world Al could see him…then Ed made Al's screen turn on and when Ed spoke…the words appeared on the screen in a blood written way…

''**Betrayed one more time! **But somewhere down that line You're gonna get what's coming to you! Too many times I've seen it! This is how it's been, **how it always will be...**

You think you're above me , But now I need to end this

Four words to choke upon...**LOOK AT, ME, NOW!''**

Ed was PISSED and Roy could can tell that Ed is trying to KILL Alphonse!

''Ed you need to stop this now! Your going to KILL him! You said it yourself that you don't want revenge because nothing is ever gonna come out of it. THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANT! Whatever happen to having the person feel guilt all his life huh?!''

''He doesn't feel guilt! He's happy! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! AS LONG AS **HE'S DEAD!**'' Ed yelled furious.

Roy knew Ed didn't mean it, he's just blinded by his rage, sorrow, and all the suffering he felt for all those years because of this kid…

He had to stop him…but he doesn't know how…

Al used alchemy and was able to break the wires…scared by what is going on, and not able to see WHO is doing this. He got up and ran to the door, but then Ed moved his arm again and made all the light bulbs shatter! Glass fell from the roof and Al screamed trying to cover his head. ''What is going ON?!'' Al yelled freaking out.

Then…Ed got an evil smile…''I always knew…once you did this and I saw your true colors…you would''

then Ed moved his arm to the left…and made all the lamps fall which made a fire begin, then he swinged his arm to the right which made the fire grow rapidly and bigger.

''BURN IN **HELL!**'' He finished. Al was backing up trying to avoid the flames, but now parts of the roof was falling. EVERYTHING was going insane and breaking. Al can barely move anywhere for a second!

Then Ed landed In the flames…and brown eyes was met with a figure in the flames…but when brown eyes met with a piece of glass on the ground…he saw the reflection of the person doing this…brown eyes got wide and looked up and said with shock and fear…''Brother…'' He knew…right then…he was going to die…

Ed began to walk closer to Al…still in the flames so Al can actually SEE him…Ed's eyes were still angry…if they could be anymore angry they would be. Roy was actually paralyzed to the ground, and he knew it was because of Ed doing something. He was still trying to break free, he had to before Ed did what he will really regret after he comes back to reality.

''you know how the song goes…right?'' Ed asked not really caring

''huh?'' Al said not knowing what song. Ed answered by making a wire appear and wrap tightly around Al's neck. ''liar liar pants on fire…go hang yourself from a telephone wire!'' Ed said angrily

Al began choking, trying to break free, then he noticed that if he DOES break free…he will fall into the flames…either way…he's going to DIE.

''Maybe you should think before you do alchemy on me when connected to a game…'' Ed said in Al's ear. Al's eyes got wide…''You the virus…''

''Congratulations your correct, I used alchemy too. When I was getting sent I repelled yours but at a price…do you understand what I mean by LOOK AT ME NOW!? Im not a virus…im a demon…I work for the devil now…and what better way to do my job than being trapped in a game for the rest of ETERNITY!'' Ed yelled in Al's ear.

Then Al noticed that while Ed was yelling he made fire start getting closer to the wire…closer to him!

Al tried to break free but the wire wouldn't budge…he heard Ed's voice again…much more scarier than the first time…

''Liar, liar, house of fire, And the glass tastes messy chew it louder, bet your tummy hurts you, you motherfucker! mother never loved you! Father touched you with the hand of god, He's gripping tighter Saying you will burn in hell! Liar, liar, pants on fire, Liar, liar, stop your soul from catching, Fire, fire, god and maker, Liar, liar, you fucking liar!''

With every word the flames got closer… Finally Roy was able to break free and he ran as fast as he could and hugged Ed from behind…''Ed! I know your angry at Alphonse! But you know that this isn't the way! Please SNAP! OUT! OF! IT! You have to calm down, your going to KILL him! Try to remember that if it wasn't for him we would of never met! Try to remember the good times! I'm here for you Ed…your not alone anymore…I know you can hear me. You can't let your anger get the best of you! I know how it feels to want to get revenge so bad that you want to kill the person, I tried to kill Hakuro but in the end I didn't…because I knew IT WOULDN'T MATTER IN THE END! Come on Ed…WAKE UP!''

Slowly…very slowly…Ed's hair began to get it's normal color back…claws turned into small hands…fangs became normal teeth (with his two small fangs he always had) and blood red eyes…became gold eyes…and once again one swift move of the arm…the flames began to vanish and the wire snapped, leading to Al falling to the ground coughing and gasping for the air.

''Im…Sorry…Roy'' Ed said weakly with his body shaking.

''It's alright Ed…it's alright…huh? Are you okay Ed?'' Roy asked noticing his body shaking.

Then Ed feel to his knees and started coughing.

''it's ok…going out of control makes me weak…it takes to much energy, and if I use too much energy I instantly without a choice get life energy from my body tooken and sent to my soul.''

Ed said looking up at Roy with guilt weak eyes…Roy didn't like that look, it didn't suit Ed…

Roy walked over and picked Ed up from the ground and walked away from the house.

When Al looked up from the ground he saw words not to far away from him etched into the door…it read…'ALPHONSE ARE YOU REALLY THAT HAPPY? ALPHONSE ARE YOU REALLY THAT LUCKY? I WANT TO KNOW ID YOUR LIFE LIKE YOU DREAMED…' and Al knew…without question…it was from his brother…

''Why must you always make me feel guilty…without even trying? I hate you…don't I? or was it just me angry how you can always smile through everything? Was I mad at your ability to be fine with everything in the world that happen to you? WHY did I hate you? I already forgot…huh? Why am I crying?…'' small tears fell from Al's eyes…and without knowing why…he looked up to the sky and let them fall. ''how is it that NOW im suffering…Is it because how I saw you just now?…''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I had Ed Run into Al in this chapter.

I just wanted everyone to see how Ed REALLY feels about what Al has done to him…

Ed is always pushing things behind him because it's how he grew up, so now we finally get to see a little bit of his TRUE feelings.

If your confused about the 'devil' thing

Ed was saying that since Al did that to him where he was getting sent into the game Al was trying to KILL Ed, but Ed clapped why it was happening to him and instead met the gate and the gate gave him all those abilities, now he's trapped in the game and is connected to the DEVIL so while in the game he can 'delete' their player and kill the real person through the player. You will find our more later in the next chapter, I might make Ed tell a flashback not sure yet.


End file.
